Une vie à deux
by Cat71
Summary: De nouvelles fonctions pour William, un nouveau travail pour Julia... Tout semble sourire au jeune couple qui découvre les joies de la vie à deux.
1. Chapter 1

Ce matin là, tout le poste de police numéro 4 était en effervescence chacun s'affairait pour que tout soit impeccable jusque dans les moindres recoins et que chaque dossier, chaque objet soit à sa place. Aujourd'hui était un grand jour et tous les agents avaient envie de faire bonne impression à celui qui allait prendre ce matin ses nouvelles fonctions d'inspecteur en chef.

L'agent Crabtree, qui espérait secrètement obtenir une promotion, ne cessait de s'agiter dans tous les sens et avait vérifié de nombreuses fois que le bureau de leur futur supérieur soit parfaitement rangé, car il connaissait mieux que quiconque les habitudes de ce dernier.

Higgins, appela-t-il, où avez-vous rangé les dossiers des affaires en cours?

Eh bien, je... euh, c'est-à dire... répondit celui-ci d'un air embarrassé.

C'est-à-dire quoi ? le rabroua-t-il sèchement. Vous connaissez l'inspecteur, il va vouloir se tenir au courant des dernières enquêtes dès son arrivée et je ne tiens pas à le mettre de mauvaise humeur dès son retour.

George congédia Henry et tout en maugréant, se mit à la recherche des dossiers. Il était en train de grommeler et de pester tout bas quand il se sentit soudain observé et sentant un parfum agréablement familier, il se retourna.

Bonjour, agent Crabtree.

Bonjour Docteur Grace.

Emily s'approcha de lui et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur la joue. La mauvaise humeur de George s'évanouit aussitôt, fondant littéralement sous la chaleur des lèvres de la jeune femme.

Tu m'as l'air passablement énervé ce matin, que se passe-t-il ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

C'est aujourd'hui que l'inspecteur doit prendre ses nouvelles fonctions et personne n'arrive à mettre la main sur les dossiers en cours, et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il...

Sans se départir de son sourire, Emily avisa une pile de dossiers négligemment posés sur une chaise dans un coin et les pointant du doigt, s'adressa à George :

Et ce ne serait pas cela que tu cherches, par hasard ?

Oh Emily, merci, mais que ferais-je sans toi ? répondit le jeune homme en attrapant les documents.

Je crois que je mérite bien une récompense, lui susurra–t-elle en l'enlaçant.

Emily, rougit George, confus, on pourrait nous voir et j'ai encore des tas de choses à vérifier...Mon dieu, il est déjà presque neuf heures, excuse moi...

J'ai compris, répondit la jeune femme, l'air contrit, je retourne à mes chers cadavres et si tu as un moment, essaye de passer me voir dans le journée.

Poussant un profond soupir, George regarda sa fiancée s'éloigner, contrarié de ne pas avoir pu passer un plus long moment en se compagnie, et retourna à sa tâche.

Il aimait sentir le vent lui fouetter le visage en roulant et trouvait l'air frais revigorant et vivifiant. Tandis qu'il pédalait à vive allure, les idées se bousculaient dans sa tête et il repensait aux doux instants passés en la compagnie de celle qui était désormais sa femme. Ils avaient décidé de s'offrir des vacances juste après la cérémonie du mariage et ce qui ne devait être au début qu'une escapade pour amoureux s'était transformé en véritable voyage de noces. Ils avaient goûté à leur bonheur retrouvé et étaient partis à l'aventure, découvrant des lieux qui leur étaient inconnus jusque-là et oubliant les épreuves du passé.

Il s'arrêta devant le poste de police et rangea son vélo à sa place habituelle, puis poussa la lourde porte et pénétra dans le hall. Il resta un moment à observer ce qui était son lieu de travail depuis plusieurs années déjà et qui le serait sans doute pour de nombreuses autres encore. Rien n'avait changé en son absence, les mêmes agents étaient à leur poste et tous semblaient bien occupés ce matin. Il sentit un agréable sentiment de bien-être l'envahir en se retrouvant dans ce qu'il considérait comme sa deuxième maison.

Il ôta son chapeau et s'avança vers l'agent qui se trouvait à l'accueil, occupé à remplir un formulaire. Celui-ci leva demanda sans même lever la tête :

Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Bonjour, agent Jackson.

Oh, inspecteur Murdoch, comme je suis heureux de vous revoir ! s'exclama -t-il en faisant le tour du comptoir pour venir le saluer. Comment allez-vous?

Je vais bien, merci, répondit William, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Tout le monde me paraît bien occupé ce matin, dites-moi.

Eh bien, hésita Jackson, nous essayons que tout soit en ordre pour votre retour, Monsieur...enfin, Chef, devrais-je dire...

William lui répondit d'un ton rassurant :

Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis sûr que George a fait du bon travail en mon absence !

Sur ces mots, il se dirigea vers les autres agents qui vinrent tour à tour le saluer chaleureusement, chacun y allant de sa petite phrase de félicitations pour sa promotion.

Peu de temps après son mariage avec Julia, et juste avant qu'ils ne partent en voyage pour se reposer, Thomas Brackenreid l'avait convoqué dans son bureau pour lui proposer de lui succéder à la tête du poste de police. Ce dernier avait accepté un poste dans une autre ville, afin que Margaret puisse s'occuper de sa mère devenue trop âgée pour vivre seule. L'inspecteur en chef Giles s'était au début montré hésitant, mais la manière dont William avait brillamment résolu l'affaire Garland et déjoué les pièges de James Gillies avait ensuite largement pesé en sa faveur.

William se dirigea vers son nouveau bureau et s'arrêta sur le seuil pour contempler la plaque qui portait son nom. Entendant du bruit à l'intérieur, il passa la tête par la porte : il sourit en voyant le pauvre George en train de pester tout bas contre des dossiers mal rangés. Il resta un moment à l'observer en silence, puis se racla discrètement la gorge pour signaler sa présence.

- Inspecteur, s'écria George en le voyant accoudé au chambranle, vous êtes de retour parmi nous !


	2. Chapter 2

-Docteur, on vous demande au téléphone.

Julia sursauta et la voix de sa secrétaire la ramena soudain à la réalité. Depuis ce matin, elle était perdue dans ses pensées et n'avait guère avancé dans son travail. Elle soupira en voyant son bureau disparaître sous les dossiers qui s'accumulaient. Si elle ne se mettait pas rapidement au travail, elle aurait beaucoup trop de retard et ne serait pas en mesure de rendre les rapports en temps en heure au Docteur Fisher qui dirigeait l'asile pour femmes de Toronto. Elle avait ouvert un petit cabinet privé de psychiatre où elle donnait quelques consultations et travaillait en collaboration avec cet établissement où elle venait régulièrement apporter son aide et poser un diagnostic sur des patients.

Sa nouvelle vie de femme mariée la comblait et les souvenirs de leur voyage lui revenaient sans cesse. Elle sourit à la pensée de leurs longues balades sur des sentiers ombragés, leurs discussions jusque tard le soir, leurs nuits passées à la belle étoile...Ils avaient pris le temps de parler longuement de ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur et ne s'étaient jamais aussi bien senti ensemble que loin de toute l'agitation de la ville. Ces moments lui semblaient tellement inoubliables que parfois elle se demandait si tout cela était bien réel.

-Docteur ? répéta la jeune femme, en élevant légèrement la voix.

-Oh, Emmy, veuillez m'excuser, finit par répondre Julia, je vais prendre la communication tout de suite.

Elle se leva et sortit de la pièce derrière la secrétaire qui s'éclipsa le plus discrètement possible. Il faut vraiment que je songe à faire installer un second appareil dans mon bureau, pensa-t-elle, tout en saisissant le combiné et s'installant au bureau d'Emmy.

-Docteur Ogden, j'écoute.

-Bonjour Julia, ici le Docteur Grahams.

-Oh, bonjour Edwige, comment allez-vous?

-Bien, bien, merci, très chère, répondit sa collègue. Je vous appelle car j'ai un cas qui devrait vous intéresser : on nous a amenés hier soir une très jeune fille qui dit ne pas savoir comment s'appeler et c'est naturellement que j'ai pensé à vous j'imagine que vous aimeriez vous pencher sur ce cas...

-Oh oui, cela m'a l'air fort intéressant, mais voyez-vous, je me suis laissée quelque peu débordée...

-J'allais justement évoquer cela avec vous, l'arrêta le docteur Grahams, mon supérieur le docteur Fisher attend plusieurs rapports concernant des patients que vous deviez lui rendre la semaine dernière déjà et je ne vous cache pas son irritation quant à votre retard...

-Ecoutez, Edwige, je suis en train de finir ces rapports et je passerai sans faute vous les apporter ce soir avant de rentrer chez moi. Nous discuterons de ce cas et je verrai quand je pourrai venir l'examiner. Au revoir.

Julia reposa le combiné sur son socle et appela sa jeune secrétaire :

- Emmy, il me reste plusieurs dossiers à terminer et je vous donnerai des rapports à taper pour ce soir.

-Bien, Madame.

Sur ce, Julia retourna à son bureau et s'attaqua à ses dossiers elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la pendule qui se trouvait près de la fenêtre : neuf heures. Si elle s'y mettait dès à présent, elle devrait avoir terminé pour 18 heures. Essayant de chasser William de ses pensées, elle ouvrit le premier dossier qui lui tomba sous la main et s'attaqua à la rédaction de ses conclusions.

* * *

L'inspecteur Murdoch finissait de relire une dernier rapport d'autopsie que le docteur Grace lui avait apporté et la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir : sa journée avait en effet été très chargée et il lui avait fallu se remettre très vite au travail, entre les agents qu'il avait du affecter à différentes tâches, les dossiers à lire et les coups de téléphone auxquels il avait fallu répondre. Il n'avait pas pris la peine d'avaler quoi que ce soit et la faim se fit soudain sentir. Il referma le dernier dossier pour ce soir et se massant les tempes, s'accouda sur son bureau, fermant les yeux un bref instant. Il les rouvrit aussitôt en repensant que Julia devait sûrement l'attendre pour dîner et consulta sa montre : presque vingt heures et il ne s'était pas rendu compte que la soirée était déjà aussi avancée. Le poste de police était quasiment désert, hormis les quelques agents de service ce soir-là. Il se leva, rangea les dossiers soigneusement comme à son habitude et prit son manteau et son chapeau quand il entendit des pas dans son dos, et une voix lui dire :

-Bonsoir, Inspecteur.

Le visage de William s'éclaira à la vue de son épouse et quand elle s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser, le contact chaleureux de son corps fit disparaître instantanément sa lassitude.

-Madame, si vous avez une plainte à déposer, revenez demain car nos bureaux sont fermés à cette heure-ci, plaisanta-t-il en lui rendant son baiser.

-En fait, c'est à vous que je souhaitais m'adresser en personne : je cherche mon mari et je crois bien qu'il a du se perdre...répondit Julia sur le même ton. Comment ta première journée s'est-elle passée ? Heureux de te retrouver dans ton élément ?

-Eh bien, je dois dire que je ne pensais pas que ce nouveau poste me donnerait autant de responsabilités, sans oublier que je n'ai pour l'instant personne pour me remplacer.

-Je pense que tu peux compter sur George pour te seconder, n'oublie pas de quel grand secours il a été …

-Tu as raison, et toi, tout va comme tu veux ?

-Oh, j'avais un peu de dossiers en retard et je viens de les déposer à l'asile et j'ai pensé que tu serais toujours là alors, j'ai fait un petit détour en passant, lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire ?

-Si l'on rentrait maintenant, Dorothy doit nous attendre pour le dîner...Je suis persuadée que tu n'as rien pris au déjeuner ce midi, ajouta-t-elle en secouant la tête, vu la mine que tu as. J'ai une calèche qui nous attend.

-Je te rappelle que je suis venu en vélo et...

-Tu n'auras qu'à demander aux agents de le rentrer, le coupa t-elle en le prenant par le bras.

Sans ajouter un mot, le couple sortit du bureau de William, salua au passage les agents de garde et monta dans la calèche pour rejoindre sa nouvelle maison.


	3. Chapter 3

La maison de William et Julia était une grande demeure aux murs couleur crème qui se situait dans un quartier calme de Toronto, à mi-chemin de leur lieu de travail respectif. Ils avaient eu tous les deux le coup de cœur en la découvrant par une douce matinée de printemps, tombant littéralement sous le charme de cette maison victorienne aux grands volets, entourée d'arbres qui la protégeaient des regards indiscrets. Un vaste jardin ombragé s'étendait derrière la maison, où arbustes et fleurs poussaient à profusion. Julia avait immédiatement aimé le petit banc de fer forgé adossé à l'un des murs de la maison, entouré de rosiers grimpants aux couleurs chatoyantes.

Julia et William s'étaient aussitôt sentis chez eux dès qu'ils avaient franchi le pas de la porte, et ils n'avaient pas hésité une seule seconde avant de l'acheter, séduits par les pièces spacieuses et claires. Julia avait par la suite aménagé avec soin et avec goût chacune d'entre elles, mettant des rideaux aux fenêtres, accrochant aux murs des tableaux représentant des paysages, disposant quelques bibelots et vases choisis au détour de ses promenades avec William. La jeune femme avait transformé un petit bureau en bibliothèque dont les murs disparaissaient désormais sous les livres et autres revues scientifiques qu'elle affectionnait. William s'était quant à lui contenté d'entasser ses inventions un peu trop envahissantes dans une pièce à l'étage, promettant d'y mettre un peu d'ordre dès qu'il aurait un moment.

* * *

Ils prirent leur dîner dans la grande salle à manger, à la lueur de quelques bougies, assis tout près l'un de l'autre. Dorothy, leur jeune gouvernante, savait toujours créer une ambiance chaleureuse et intime en dressant la table, et le repas qu'elle leur avait préparé ce soir-là était simple mais savoureux.

Julia ne voulait pas que leurs dîners soient aussi cérémonieux que ceux qu'elle avait partagés avec Darcy, dans une salle à manger austère, où le silence était le plus souvent de rigueur.

D'ailleurs, si elle avait tant aimé cette maison dès le premier regard, c'est parce qu'elle était complètement différente de celle où elle avait vécu et elle avait pris soin de la décorer d'une toute autre manière, afin d'éviter la résurgence de mauvais souvenirs.

Elle aimait les dîners en tête à tête avec William, où ils parlaient de tout et de rien, où ils partaient parfois d'un grand éclat de rire, laissant leur visage et leurs mains se frôler...

Leur complicité était telle qu'un simple regard leur suffisait pour se comprendre, et leur amour, parce qu'il avait réussi à surmonter toutes ces épreuves, n'en était devenu que plus fort.

* * *

Assis tous les deux sur le sofa au coin du feu, Julia et William savouraient un nouvelle soirée dans leur grande maison. La jeune femme, les yeux clos, s'était enroulée dans un châle et avait allongé ses jambes sur les genoux de William, qui n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard d'elle.

Elle finit pas ouvrir les yeux et s'adressa à lui avec un demi-sourire :

-Vas-tu cesser de m'observer ainsi ? Je vais finir par croire que j'ai quelque chose qui ne va pas.

-C'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, ta beauté m'obsède tellement, avoua William en lui caressant les jambes.

-Attention, ton obsession pourrait devenir maladive !

-Voilà la psychiatre qui est en train de faire mon analyse... De toute façon, c'est trop tard, je suis déjà perdu...

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase et ses mains montèrent le long du corps de le jeune femme qui ne put résister à ces caresses insistantes. William commença à l'embrasser et ses lèvres parcoururent ses bras, sa poitrine, son cou...Julia renversa la tête en arrière sous l'ardeur des baisers de William, tandis que celui-ci dégrafait les boutons de son chemisier. Elle l'arrêta soudain, posant un doigt sur ses lèvres et chuchota :

-Ne crois-tu pas que nous devrions continuer cette discussion dans la chambre je crois que l'endroit serait plus convenable...

-De quoi as-tu peur ? lui demanda William nous sommes chez nous, les volets sont fermés et personne ne peut nous voir...

-Je sais bien, répondit Julia, mais nous serions plus à notre aise...

-Je trouve que nous sommes très bien ici, répliqua-t-il, en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle comprit à l'intensité de son regard qu'il serait inutile de lutter et le laissa finir de la déshabiller, s'abandonnant complètement sous ses mains audacieuses et frissonnant de plaisir quand il embrassa son ventre nu. Il se retrouvèrent bientôt l'un sur l'autre, succombant à leur désir attisé par la chaleur du feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre, jusqu'à ce qu'une vague de plaisir ne déferle sur eux. Ils restèrent un moment sans parler, submergés par l'émotion, puis William commença à lui souffler des « je t'aime » au creux de l'oreille. La jeune femme vint se blottir contre lui et ils finirent par s'endormir, lovés sur le sofa et enveloppés sous une couverture.

* * *

Julia se réveilla l'aube le lendemain, juste au moment où l'horloge du salon allait sonner 7 heures. Elle vit les vêtements éparpillés au sol, et comprit que ni William ni elle ne portait quoi que ce soit. Nous étions samedi et même s'ils ne se rendaient pas au travail ce matin, Dorothy serait là d'une minute à l'autre pour s'acquitter de ses tâches quotidiennes. Il était hors de question qu'elle les trouve ainsi ! Julia secoua William qui dormait toujours à ses côtés et lui dit :

-William , réveille- toi !

-Huumm... grogna celui-ci, qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?

-Il est déjà 7 heures et Dorothy ne va pas tarder, lève-toi !

-Humm et alors ? articula-t-il d'une voix encore ensommeillée.

-Alors, tu as envie qu'elle te voit ainsi ? lui fit-elle remarquer.

William se redressa sur le sofa et réalisa où il était, et dans quelle tenue il se trouvait. D'un bond, il enfila son pantalon et Julia se couvrit avec la couverture qui avait glissé au sol. Ils ramassèrent leurs vêtements à la va-vite et se hâtèrent de rejoindre leur chambre à l'étage. Ils arrivaient juste en haut de l'escalier lorsqu'ils entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et des pas discrets se diriger vers la cuisine. Ils rentrèrent dans leur chambre sans faire de bruit, se retenant de rire, et s'allongèrent sur le lit qui n'avait pas été défait.

-Je t'avais bien dit que la chambre était plus convenable il s'en ait fallu de peu pour que Dorothy nous surprenne ! le gronda gentiment Julia.

-Un peu de fantaisie ne peut pas nous faire de mal, répliqua William.

-Ta fantaisie me surprend de jour en jour, et c'est un côté de toi que je ne connaissais pas...Mais je dois avouer que ce n'est pas si déplaisant que ça, ajouta-t-elle d'un air malicieux.

-Aurais-tu envie d'un peu de fantaisie ce matin ? demanda -t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Je crois qu'il t'en reste tellement à découvrir...

Julia se laissa embrasser et se sentant perdre pied, arrêta son mari :

-Tu n'es donc jamais fatigué ?

-Avec toi à mes côtés comment veux-tu que j'ai envie de dormir !

-Mon dieu, cela tourne à l'obsession, il va falloir faire quelque chose...

-Je ne connais qu'un seul remède, répondit William.

Alors que le jour achevait de se lever sur Toronto, le jeune homme montra une fois encore à sa femme à quel point il l'aimait. Rien ni personne ne semblait pouvoir venir troubler leur bonheur sans nuage. Ils étaient cependant loin de se douter des événements qui allaient bientôt chambouler leur existence...


	4. Chapter 4

Les rues de Toronto étaient encore peu animées en ce frais matin d'octobre. Les couleurs des arbres laissaient deviner que l'automne était déjà bien installé et la brume matinale enveloppait les demeures encore endormies. Il était encore très tôt et Julia avait décidé de se rendre à pied jusqu'à son cabinet; seul le bruit de ses pas résonnait sur le pavé. Elle se sentait le cœur léger, insouciant comme cela n'avait pas été le cas depuis bien longtemps déjà... Ses cauchemars n'étaient plus que de lointains souvenirs et la vie avec William lui avait permis de retrouver une existence apaisée. Leur bonheur parfait semblait presque irréel et Julia s'était surprise à maintes reprises à remercier Dieu, elle qui n'était pas vraiment pratiquante.

Tandis que ses pensées vagabondaient, elle marchait d'un pas rapide et arriva à la porte de son cabinet. Sa secrétaire n'était pas encore arrivée et Julia enfonça la clé dans la serrure qui céda un peu trop aisément. « Il faudra que je pense à en faire installer une nouvelle » pensa-t-elle.

« N'importe qui pourrait forcer cette porte et pénétrer facilement. »

Elle se dirigea vers son bureau où elle s'assit et prit le temps vérifier quelques dossiers qu'elle porterait dès que possible à l'asile. Elle relut chaque rapport, mais force lui était de constater que Emmy avait fait du bon travail et avait scrupuleusement respecté ce que Julia avait consigné pour ses patients, sans même avoir oublié les petites notes qu'elle griffonnait parfois à la va-vite quand une idée ou une observation venait à germer dans son esprit. Elle avait encore quelques difficultés à déléguer la rédaction des rapports à une autre personne, elle qui avait toujours été habituée à les mettre en forme elle-même. Le souvenir de ses années passées à la morgue lui revint à l'esprit, et elle se revit en train de rédiger de son écriture soignée les nombreux rapports d'autopsie jusque tard dans la soirée parfois, rentrant la plupart du temps chez elle à la nuit tombée...

Le souvenir de ces longs rapports parfois fastidieux la força à reconnaître que sa secrétaire lui enlevait une charge considérable de travail, ce qui lui permettait de se consacrer plus longuement à ses patients. Ce qui la dérangeait le plus, c'était de devoir donner des ordres à quelqu'un, elle n'en avait pas vraiment l'habitude; mais son nouveau statut lui conférait de nouvelles responsabilités auxquelles elle devait bien entendu se plier. Les autres médecins de l'asile lui avaient pour la plupart apporter son soutien après sa libération et le docteur Fisher lui avait même proposé de revenir occuper ses anciennes fonctions. Julia avait toutefois préféré tourner la page et saisir l'opportunité de repartir de zéro,en quelque sorte, en ouvrant son propre cabinet.

Bien qu'elle n'ait pas eu le temps d'exercer la psychologie très longtemps, la réputation de Julia dans ce domaine semblait déjà bien établie, et ses collègues de l'asile n'hésitaient pas à lui envoyer des patients en état de se déplacer, et la sollicitaient pour avoir son avis sur des cas parfois problématiques et plus délicats.

Elle repensa soudain au cas dont son amie le docteur Grahams lui avait parlé, cette toute jeune fille que l'on disait devenue amnésique. Fronçant les sourcils, Julia se saisit de son agenda et chercha quand cette consultation était programmée : elle avait tellement pris de retard qu'elle en avait presque oublié sa promesse de rencontrer cette jeune fille dans les plus brefs délais. Peut être qu' Emmy lui avait noté un rendez-vous pour aujourd'hui, car le lundi elle ne recevait pas de patients dans son cabinet et se consacrait en général à ses dossiers en cours. Elle ouvrit le livret et s'arrêta à la page du 4 octobre. Elle reconnut le fine écriture de la jeune fille qui avait noté au milieu de la page : « Rendez-vous à l'asile: 10 heures ».

« Eh bien, soupira-t-elle intérieurement, encore heureux que j'ai repensé à ce cas ». Elle ne voulait pas décevoir les médecins qui lui avaient accordé leur confiance et si elle se savait appréciée du Docteur Fisher, elle n'ignorait pas ses changements d'humeur fréquents et il était hors de question de le contrarier une nouvelle fois, surtout après l'épisode des dossiers en retard la semaine passée.

Elle rangea soigneusement les dossiers dans sa mallette qu'elle posa sur son bureau, puis s'assit sur le vieux fauteuil en rotin qu'elle avait installé près de la fenêtre. C'était l'un des rares meubles qu'elle avait conservé après la vente de son ancienne maison, pour la simple et bonne raison que ce fauteuil avait appartenu à sa mère. Chaque fois qu'elle s'y glissait, elle se revoyait avec Ruby, toutes petites encore, juchées sur les genoux de leur mère, écoutant sagement une histoire, comme elle savait si bien leur en raconter. Son cœur se serra à la pensée de sa mère disparue depuis bien longtemps déjà, mais aussi à celle de son père qu'elle n'avait revu qu'une fois après sa libération et avec qui elle n'entretenait pas de bonnes relations. Elle savait qu'il lui reprochait tout le tapage autour de sa relation avec William, dont la fonction d'inspecteur ne serait jamais pour lui à la hauteur de celle d'un médecin. Pourtant, malgré leurs nombreux désaccords et leurs relations conflictuelles, Julia eut soudain envie de revoir son père...

Son esprit continua à vagabonder un moment, puis ce fut au tour de Ruby d'occuper ses pensées et de lui rappeler à quel point elle lui manquait. Malgré leurs caractères diamétralement opposés, les deux sœurs étaient très attachées l'une à l'autre et avaient toujours su se soutenir dans les moments difficiles. C'est pourquoi Julia avait souffert de l'absence de sa cadette pendant son incarcération, partie visiter l'Europe avec son compagnon du moment...

La jeune femme lui avait envoyé un télégramme pour lui annoncer son mariage avec William et une lettre pour lui expliquer très rapidement ce qui s'était passé, mais elle n'avait toujours pas revu sa sœur avec qui elle communiquait épisodiquement, étant donné la distance qui les séparait.

La nostalgie était en train de l'envahir quand le bruit de la porte qui se refermait et des pas dans le couloir lui signalèrent l'arrivée de sa secrétaire. Julia leva la tête vers l'horloge : 8h30. Emmy était ponctuelle, comme à son habitude. Un coup bref fut frappé à la porte de son bureau :

-Bonjour, Docteur Ogden, la salua poliment la jeune femme.

-Bonjour, Emmy, répondit Julia en tournant la tête vers elle.

-Tout va bien, docteur, demanda Emmy, soudain inquiète de voir sa patronne, assise dans son fauteuil, le regard perdu dans le vide.

-Oh oui, ne vous en faites pas, j'étais juste en train d'admirer la vue magnifique par la fenêtre, mentit-elle.

-Vous n'avez pas oublié votre rendez-vous de ce matin à l'asile, la questionna Emmy.

-Non, non, la rassura Julia. Je m'apprêtais à partir.

-Désirez-vous que je vous apporte quelque chose ? proposa la jeune femme.

-Je suis partie tôt ce matin et j'avoue qu'une tasse de thé me ferait le plus grand bien, la remercia-t-elle.

Une fois Emmy partie, Julia se leva, quittant avec regret ce fauteuil qu'elle aimait tant, son entrain et sa bonne humeur subitement envolés. Elle se dirigea vers le petit cabinet de toilette attenant où elle se rafraîchit le visage et, au moment où son regard croisa son reflet dans la glace, elle fut surprise de voir à quel point elle avait tout à coup les traits tirés.

« Pas étonnant, comprit-elle, que ma secrétaire m'ait demandé si tout allait bien, j'ai vraiment une mine affreuse ! »

Elle se recoiffa puis ajouta un peu de poudre pour dissimuler sa soudaine pâleur et chassa ses idées noires de son esprit. Que lui arrivait-il ce matin ? Pourquoi toutes ces pensées tristes au sujet de sa famille venaient-elles l'assaillir si brusquement ? Si Ruby occupait souvent ses pensées, il n'en était pas de même pour son père et, bien que sa mère ait une place importante dans son cœur, Julia avait su faire son deuil. Rares étaient les moments où elle repensait à son passé. Sa force de caractère l'avait toujours poussée à aller de l'avant et à ne jamais revenir sur des événements, quelque éprouvants ils aient pu être. Après tout ce qu'elle avait pu vivre, elle avait enfin trouvé son bonheur avec William et aucun d'eux n'évoquait désormais cette affaire aussi terrible que sordide.

Voilà pourquoi la jeune femme ne comprenait pas ce brusque changement d'humeur, très inhabituel chez elle : son mariage la comblait, son amour pour William se renforçait chaque jour qui passait et elle avait enfin trouver le domaine qui lui convenait. Le contact avec ses patients lui plaisaient, elle aimait étudier les personnalités de chacun et percer les mystères de la psychologie humaine.

Elle sortit du cabinet de toilette et se dirigea vers son bureau où Emmy avait déposé la tasse de thé encore fumant. Julia sourit à la vue des petits gâteaux secs qu'elle avait gentiment posés sur le plateau à côté de la soucoupe. Décidément, cette jeune femme était vraiment parfaite, et sa délicate attention lui alla droit au cœur. Elle se dépêcha d'avaler le liquide brûlant et grignota rapidement l'un des gâteaux. Reposant sa tasse, elle enfila son manteau, puis fixa son chapeau à l'aide d'une pince. Attrapant sa mallette, elle se dirigea vers le bureau d'Emmy, occupée à trier des documents :

-Merci pour le thé et les gâteaux, Emmy, lui dit-elle chaleureusement. Il est déjà plus de 9 heures, je pars pour l'asile et je serai sans doute de retour en fin d'après-midi, je pense.

-Je vous en prie, Madame, répondit la jeune femme. Je termine à 17 heures, si vous n'êtes pas rentrée, je fermerai derrière moi.

-Entendu, au revoir Emmy.

-Au revoir, Docteur.

Julia quitta son cabinet et fit quelques pas avant d'aviser une calèche qui attendait au coin de la rue. Elle se dirigea vers le cocher et après lui avoir indiqué sa destination, monta à l'intérieur où elle s'installa le plus confortablement possible. Le trajet durerait presque une demi-heure, l'asile se situant à l'autre bout de la ville. Julia aurait donc tout le temps de relire le rapport transmis au sujet de ce cas mystérieux qui intriguait tant ses collègues. Tandis qu'elle ouvrait le dossier où étaient consignées les notes et se lançait dans une lecture studieuse, les pensées sombres qui avaient envahi son esprit en furent vite chassées.


	5. Chapter 5

_Voici la suite de mon histoire, désolée d'avoir un peu tardé à publier la suite. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira._

L'asile de Toronto se situait à l'autre bout de la ville, comme si ceux qui avaient construit le bâtiment avaient souhaité l'isoler le plus possible du monde civilisé. Les murs gris rendaient l'édifice triste et austère, mais lorsqu'on pénétrait dans le parc et remontait l'allée principale longée par de nombreux arbustes et autres parterres de fleurs, on se sentait tout de suite pris dans un tourbillon de couleurs vives qui essayaient de vous mettre à l'aise, comme pour mieux réchauffer l'atmosphère lugubre de l'endroit.

Julia arriva peu avant dix heures à l'asile et pénétra dans le hall du grand bâtiment. Il n'y faisait guère plus chaud qu'à l'extérieur et elle frissonna en sentant la fraîcheur ambiante l'envahir. Elle salua au passage des infirmières en uniforme blanc qu'elle croisa dans le couloir et se dirigea vers le bureau du Docteur Fisher. Elle frappa à la porte et une voix lui intima d'entrer :

-Bonjour, Docteur, dit Julia en s'adressant à l'homme qui était assis derrière un imposant bureau en chêne.

-Docteur Ogden, entrez je vous prie, répondit l'administrateur de l'hôpital en se levant de son siège, tout en contournant son bureau pour venir saluer la jeune femme. Comment allez-vous ? reprit-il en lui serrant la main.

-Je vais bien, je vous remercie, répondit Julia qui expliqua ensuite la raison de sa présence : Je viens pour la consultation prévue ce matin avec la jeune personne dont m'a parlé le Docteur Grahams la semaine dernière.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, Edwige m'en a parlé, je ne me souvenais plus quand est-ce-que vous deviez venir...

Il s'arrêta un instant, sembla hésiter, puis reprit d'un ton perplexe :

-Ecoutez, je ne vous cache pas que nous sommes tous assez intrigués par le cas de cette jeune fille, nous ne savons ni son nom, ni son âge, ni d'où elle vient...Elle ne semble pas avoir de famille.

-Personne n'a signalé sa disparition auprès des différents postes de police ? lui demanda Julia.

-Il semblerait qu'aucune personne répondant à son signalement n'ait disparu et nous avons bien entendu pris soin de contacter les autres établissements des villes proches de Toronto, mais sans résultat à l'heure qu'il est.

-Où l'avez vous trouvée ?

-C'est un jardinier chargé de l'entretien du parc qui l'a découverte un matin de la semaine passée, errant pieds nus non loin des cuisines...Sans doute l'odeur de la nourriture l'aura attirée.

-Dans quel état physique et psychologique est-elle ?

-Quand le jardinier nous l'a amenée, elle ne portait qu'une vieille chemise de nuit déchirée et sale, elle semblait affamée et surtout apeurée. Elle avait de plus le corps couvert d'égratignures ainsi que des contusions.

-Pensez- vous qu'elle ait pu être battue ? Vous a-t-elle dit seulement un mot ?

-Aucun de nous n'a pu lui faire dire quoi que ce soit, comme si elle ne comprenait pas ou si elle était muette...

-Et bien, soupira Julia, voilà un cas qui demande réflexion je pencherai pour l'hypothèse d'un choc émotionnel ou physique qui aurait pu mettre cette jeune fille dans cet état.

-Si vous voulez bien me suivre, Docteur, je vous conduire auprès de notre jeune patiente.

Le docteur Fisher indiqua la sortie à Julia et tous deux s'engagèrent dans le vaste couloir toujours aussi austère aux yeux de Julia: si elle aimait son travail, le cadre de cet hôpital ne l'avait jamais vraiment mise à l'aise et elle préférait nettement le côté plus intimiste et chaleureux de son petit cabinet en ville. Ils traversèrent plusieurs pièces où des patients jouaient aux cartes, certains profitaient de la tiédeur de ce soleil automnal près des larges fenêtres.

Le docteur Fisher s'arrêta près d'une chambre dont la porte s'ouvrit à l'instant même où il posait la main sur la poignée. Une jeune infirmière leur sourit et leur dit :

-Je viens de lui faire sa toilette et elle se repose près de la fenêtre si vous voyez qu'elle commence à s'agiter, c'est qu'il sera temps de la laisser.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, la rassura Julia, nous allons juste faire connaissance.

La jeune femme s'effaça pour laisser entrer les deux médecins, qui s'avancèrent dans la chambre de cette inconnue, recroquevillée dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre. Julia fut frappée par l'extrême jeunesse de la patiente : elle ne devait guère avoir plus de douze ans et paraissait bien frêle et perdue dans ce siège bien trop grand pour elle... Julia s'avança et se pencha vers elle :

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Julia comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce, tout en prenant bien soin de ne pas mentionner qu'elle était docteur, afin de ne pas l'effrayer.

La jeune fille tourna lentement la tête vers elle, plus intriguée qu'effrayée, et leva ses grands yeux bleus vers elle : à cet instant, Julia eut le souffle coupé tant la ressemblance avec sa jeune sœur Ruby était frappante : un visage angélique et fin, de grands yeux bleus, une chevelure qui tombait en cascade sur ses épaules... tout dans cette jeune fille lui rappelait sa sœur au même âge, si ce n'était qu'elle avait le regard éteint et triste. Une vilaine blessure lui barrait encore le front et témoignait d'un choc subi très récemment.

Le docteur s'accroupit devant la jeune inconnue qui tressaillit quand elle lui effleura le dos de la main :

- Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de moi, je suis venue pour t'aider et si tu es d'accord, nous pourrons travailler ensemble. Peut-être te souviens-tu de quelque chose ? continua Julia.

Pour tout réponse, la jeune fille se contenta de serrer sa main dans la sienne, ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit, comme si l'usage de la parole l'avait abandonné.

-Cela ne fait rien, reprit-elle en se voulant la plus rassurante possible, nous avons tout notre temps. Je passerai te voir le plus souvent possible et nous pourrons, si tu le veux bien, continuer nos discussions...

Tandis que Julia parlait, le docteur Fisher, resté en retrait, observait la patiente qui se détendait au contact de la jeune femme, comme si elle venait de trouver en elle une présence réconfortante. Sans doute l'extrême gentillesse et la douceur de Julia l'avait-elle mise en confiance, ce que personne d'autre n'avait jusqu'à présent réussi à faire. Voyant la jeune fille fermer les yeux et se renfoncer contre le fauteuil, Julia se releva et s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, quand elle sentit la main l'enfant lui agripper le poignet, comme pour la retenir à ses côtés :

-Veux-tu me dire quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle.

L'enfant la fixa de ses grands yeux clairs et tenta une nouvelle fois d'articuler quelque chose, sans succès. Julia se pencha vers elle et lui caressa les cheveux, tandis que la patiente refermait les yeux et replongeait dans sa léthargie. Elle se dirigea vers la porte où son collègue patientait et ils sortirent de la chambre le plus discrètement possible.

Le docteur Fisher attendit que la porte soit refermée et questionna immédiatement Julia sur ce qu'elle venait de voir :

-Alors, Docteur, qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Ce que j'ai vu semble me conforter dans l'idée que cette enfant a subi un choc aussi bien physique que psychologique, ce qui expliquerait qu'elle n'arrive pas à parler ni à exprimer ce qu'elle ressent... Toutefois il me paraît inconcevable que personne n'ait signalé sa disparition; elle n'a pas l'allure d'une enfant des rues et semble avoir bien été traitée. Êtes-vous sûr, Docteur, qu'aucun accident...

-Ecoutez, Julia la coupa son supérieur, ce cas m'interpelle tout autant que vous, et nous n'avons pas à mener une enquête criminelle. Nous sommes dans un hôpital et notre rôle consiste à soigner des malades, je ne vous apprends rien. Ce que j'attends de vous, et vous le savez parfaitement, c'est d'aider cette patiente à retrouver la mémoire et l'usage de la parole. Le reste est du ressort des officiers de police de cette ville. Vous ne devez pas prendre tout cela trop à cœur, cela reste un travail avant tout, est-ce bien clair ?

Julia acquiesça sans un mot, piquée par la réponse un peu sèche de son collègue, qu'elle savait parfois intransigeant et peu enclin à sortir de la ligne de conduite qu'il se fixait. Pour lui, elle était docteur avant tout et devait se cantonner à cette fonction.

-Si vous me permettez de conclure, reprit Julia, je pense qu'une thérapie est possible pour cette jeune fille et j'espère que vous me laisserez m'en charger...J'ai l'impression que la première rencontre s'est bien passée et je souhaite bien évidemment poursuivre le travail de manière plus approfondie...

-C'est bien mon intention Julia , répondit le docteur, soudain radouci. J'ai vu la façon dont elle vous a regardé et j'ai bien senti qu'elle n'avait pas peur de vous...Je pense que vous pouvez gagner sa confiance pour ensuite procéder à des séances de travail comme vous l'avez déjà fait avec d'autres.

-Merci, docteur, je pense aussi que je pourrais aider cette patiente, même si cela prendra du temps, cela ne fait aucun doute.

Julia prit rapidement congé du docteur Fisher, qu'une infirmière appelait pour une prescription auprès d'un patient, et se dirigea vers la sortie de l'asile. Arrivée sur le perron, elle s'arrêta et observa des malades assis sur des bancs situés sous l'aile gauche du bâtiment : certains étaient là depuis de longues années déjà, d'autres sombraient peu à peu dans la folie, sans plus aucune famille pour venir leur rendre visite...

Son cœur se serra à l'idée que la toute jeune fille qu'elle venait de rencontrer puisse rester dans cet endroit, alors qu'elle avait encore toute la vie devant elle. Une petite voix lui martelait qu'il y avait sûrement une explication à tout cela et qu'il y avait forcément quelqu'un qui l'attendait...

Quoiqu'en dise son collègue, il était hors de question qu'elle en reste là et elle en parlerait dès ce soir à William, qui serait sans doute ravi de l'aider à percer ce mystère.

Elle remonta dans la calèche qui l'avait attendue et se mit à réfléchir durant le voyage à toutes les explications possibles : avait-elle eu un accident ? Sa blessure sur le front semblait en attester, tout au moins. Dans ce cas, y avait-il d'autres personnes impliquées ? Elle demanderait à William d'envoyer des agents mener leur enquête dans les hôpitaux de la ville et de diffuser un portrait de la jeune fille auprès des autres postes de police de Toronto. Il était possible que quelqu'un la reconnaisse et puisse leur donner des informations...


	6. Chapter 6

_Merci pour vos commentaires, cela m'encourage ! Je tenais à préciser que je n'avais pas vu la web série dont certains d'entre vous ont parlé et que cette fiction est bel et bien « sortie » de mon imagination. Sachez également que j'aime prendre mon temps pour poser les jalons de mon intrigue et que certains indices « distillés » dans les chapitres précédents prendront leur sens un peu plus tard. Certains passages me demandent plus de temps que d'autres, ne soyez donc pas étonnés si je tarde quelquefois à publier._

_J'espère que vous continuerez à me lire. A bientôt !_

La nuit commençait à tomber quand l'inspecteur Murdoch quitta enfin son bureau, après une journée des plus harassantes. Ses nouvelles fonctions lui conféraient de nouvelles responsabilités auxquelles il s'habituait peu à peu et s'il les appréciait, le travail sur le terrain lui avait quelque peu manqué au début. Heureusement, une fois les obligations des premières semaines passées, il avait pu reprendre ses investigations et ses enquêtes, toujours accompagné du fidèle George dont l'enthousiasme et la bonne humeur étaient toujours aussi communicatifs. Ce soir-là, alors qu'il rentrait chez lui à vélo, la simple idée de retrouver celle qui occupait son esprit lui fit oublier sa fatigue et tous les tracas du poste de police.

* * *

Après être rentrée plus tôt que d'habitude de son cabinet, Julia avait demandé à sa gouvernante de préparer le repas puis l'avait libérée pour la soirée. Elle s'était fait couler un bain parfumé aux sels de bain à la lavande, dans l'espoir de se détendre, mais ses pensées la ramenaient inévitablement à la jeune patiente de l'asile.

« Il y a forcément quelqu'un qui attend cette enfant quelque part et qui s'inquiète pour elle... » se répétait-elle sans cesse .« Puisqu'elle n'est pas en mesure de nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé, c'est à nous découvrir ce qui lui est arrivé... »

Tandis qu'elle se glissait au fond de la baignoire et laissait la chaleur de l'eau envelopper son corps, elle ferma les yeux, tentant de chasser ce visage qui l'obsédait.

* * *

William rangea son vélo dans la petite remise adossée à l'un des côtés de la maison puis tout en sifflotant, se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Il se débarrassa de sa veste et de son chapeau qu'il accrocha au porte-manteau si original que Julia avait déniché dans une boutique dont il ignorait jusque-là l'existence. La maison était plongée dans la pénombre et seule une petite lampe brillait dans le salon. Il jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de la cuisine pour constater que Dorothy avait déjà pris congé. S'avançant dans la salle à manger, il vit que la table était dressée avec goût : un bouquet de fleurs agrémentait la décoration et témoignait de la présence de Julia. Elle aimait la plupart du temps apporter une petite touche personnelle, que ce soit avec des fleurs de saison, des petites douceurs rapportées de chez le pâtissier, délicatement emballées dans une boîte, ou encore un présent qui lui était destiné et dont elle seule avait le secret.

William appréciait ses petites attentions et ces notes féminines, auxquelles il n'avait jamais été habitué au cours de son existence passée de célibataire, avaient le don de le ravir.

Il s'engagea dans l'escalier qui conduisait à l'étage et aperçut de la lumière qui filtrait sous la porte de leur chambre. Julia s'y trouvait sans doute, en train de se préparer pour le dîner. Il toqua doucement pour signaler sa présence et poussa le battant en bois.

Sa femme lui tournait le dos, pensive, assise devant son miroir. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte et contempla sa beauté si parfaite : Julia ne portait qu'un peignoir léger en soie qui épousait délicatement son corps et laissait deviner ses formes, elle avait relevé ses cheveux en chignon d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches. Son regard intercepta celui de William dans le reflet de la glace et s'illumina aussitôt, tandis qu'il s'avançait vers elle. Il l'enlaça tendrement tout en lui déposant un baiser au creux de la nuque, respirant la subtile odeur de ses cheveux. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, lui s'enivrant au contact de cette peau si douce et délicate, les yeux fermés, le sourire aux lèvres...Julia finit par rompre le silence et se leva de son siège :

- Bonsoir chéri, lui dit-elle, comment vas-tu ?

- Encore une journée bien chargée, mais j'avoue que j'oublie très vite la fatigue quand je te vois... répondit William en l'enlaçant à nouveau.

Ils s'embrassèrent et les mains de l'inspecteur firent glisser le peignoir des épaules de la jeune femme, leur souffle s'accéléra et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt allongés sur le lit...Leurs corps s'emmêlèrent et William se retrouva rapidement tout contre la peau dénudée de Julia...qui préféra interrompre leur étreinte enflammée. Elle lui caressa le visage, le fixant droit dans les yeux :

- William, je crois que tu ne seras jamais raisonnable de ce côté là, lui dit-elle en riant doucement.

- Comment veux-tu que je puisse l'être ? l'interrogea-t-il. Je ne me reconnais plus et je perds toute volonté au contact de ce sublime corps, reprit-il en effleurant du doigt le haut de sa hanche.

- Je suis désolée de te causer autant de trouble, continua-t-elle en attrapant le peignoir qui gisait sur le sol et en se rhabillant. Je crois que je ferais bien de passer quelque chose de plus décent avant le dîner, si tu m'en laisses le temps !

- Je crois que cela est plus sage en effet, sinon, je risque de ne pas faire honneur au délicieux repas que Dorothy nous a concocté ! s'en amusa William.

* * *

William savourait la tarte dont seule Dorothy avait le secret, tout en observant Julia à la dérobée : elle lui avait semblé pensive tout au long de la soirée et si elle avait fait mine de se montrer attentive aux dernières nouvelles du poste de police, il avait perçu dans sa façon de lui répondre quelque chose qui semblait la tracasser. Il allait se décider à lui demander ce qui n'allait pas quand Julia le prit de cours en lui posant une question :

- William, j'aimerais te parler d'un cas auquel j'ai eu affaire ce matin et qui, je dois l'avouer, me préoccupe au plus au point...

- Tiens donc, la taquina William, depuis quand as-tu besoin de mon avis sur tes patients ?

- Depuis que cela a tout l'air d'être une affaire criminelle, j'en ai l'intime conviction... lui répondit Julia.

- Une affaire criminelle ? Et qu'est-ce-qui te fait dire cela ? s'étonna-t-il.

- J'ai rencontré une très jeune fille, à peine plus âgée que douze ans à mon avis, dont personne ne sait strictement rien. Elle est arrivée par hasard et semble avoir subi un choc qui l'empêche de parler... continua Julia.

- Et tu suggères qu'une enquête devrait être menée...Hum, réfléchit William, cela mérite qu'on s'y intéresse, tu as raison, en effet...

- Le docteur Fisher m'a affirmé que les postes de police de Toronto n'ont reçu aucun signalement concernant une quelconque disparition, mais il me paraît inconcevable que personne ne sache quoi que ce soit sur cette enfant...Oh William, continua-t-elle, soudainement émue, si tu l'avais vue...Si jeune, si perdue, si fragile...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura-t-il en lui prenant la main, je vais mettre mes meilleurs agents sur l'affaire dès demain, mais il me faudrait une photographie de cette patiente, afin de la diffuser dans la ville.

- Je savais que tu comprendrais, lui dit-elle avec ce tendre sourire qui le faisait chavirer. Et puis que penses-tu de collaborer sur une enquête tous les deux ? Souviens-toi que cela nous est déjà arrivés par le passé et pour ma part, j'ai toujors trouvé cela très exaltant ! ajouta-t-elle en essayant de prendre un ton enjoué.

Ils achevèrent leur repas, et tandis que la conversation s'orientait vers divers sujets, William continua d'observer sa femme. Le sentiment étrange qu'il avait ressenti depuis qu'il était rentré semblait ne pas vouloir se dissiper et il était évident que Julia ne lui avait pas tout dit : l'affaire dont elle lui avait parlée ce soir l'avait affectée bien plus qu'elle ne voulait le laisser entendre... Julia avait l'habitude d'être confrontée à des cas étranges et délicats, pourtant. Qu'est-ce-qui pouvait bien la chagriner ainsi ? Il savait que la psychiatrie la fascinait et doutait que cela puisse venir de son travail. Julia lui avait semblé s'épanouir depuis qu'elle exerçait dans son cabinet et ne lui avait jamais fait part d'éventuels soucis avec ses patients ou ses collègues...

Peut-être consacrait-il trop de temps au poste et pas assez pour elle ? Se sentait-elle délaissée depuis qu'il avait accepté ses nouvelles fonctions ? William n'en était pas convaincu car ils s'arrangeaient toujours pour passer leurs soirées ensemble... et leurs nuits étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus romantique ! Il sourit intérieurement au souvenir ô combien agréable de leurs étreintes passionnées.

Il fallait qu'il aide Julia sur cette affaire et qu'il parvienne à découvrir ce qu'elle ne voulait pas lui dire et gardait tout au fond d'elle...


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci pour vos commentaires pour mes histoires.**

Au fur et à mesure que les jours avançaient, Julia avait réussi à créer une véritable relation avec la jeune inconnue dont l'état s'améliorait sensiblement. Le docteur prenait soin de passer lui rendre visite très régulièrement à l'asile. Elle profitait des derniers rayons de soleil de ce mois d'octobre encore doux pour l'emmener faire de grandes balades dans le parc, admirant les couleurs changeantes des arbres et espérant qu'un souvenir lui reviendrait en mémoire. La jeune fille avait retrouvé progressivement l'usage de la parole et Julia était parvenue à la faire parler, au grand étonnement de ses collègues, sans toutefois parvenir à découvrir son prénom. Les événements qui l'avaient conduite jusqu'ici semblaient avoir été effacés de sa mémoire et Julia était intimement persuadée que quelque chose de violent lui était arrivé.

La méthode de l'hypnose, qui avait déjà fait ses preuves en libérant d'autres malades de leurs angoisses, paraissait être une solution pour aider cette patiente à recouvrer en partie la mémoire.

Julia mènerait ainsi la séance dans son ancien bureau et elle avait suggéré à William de l'accompagner ce jour-là. Il attendrait derrière la porte qu'elle lui donne le signal pour entrer et observer la scène le plus discrètement possible.

Le docteur s'assit sur un sofa et invita sa patiente à faire de même.

- Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? lui demanda-t-elle. Tout va bien ?

- Oui... J'ai mal à ...la tête... encore, lui répondit la jeune fille en désignant la plaie qui commençait à cicatriser.

- C'est normal, c'est certainement dû au coup que tu as reçu, mais ne t'inquiète pas, la douleur ne tardera pas à s'estomper. Je te prescrirai un médicament qui te soulagera quand je te raccompagnerai dans ta chambre.

La douceur de Julia faisait toujours son effet habituel sur la jeune fille qui lui rendit son sourire et prit ses mains dans les siennes, et ce geste lui alla droit au cœur. Julia avait ressenti naître une profonde affection pour cette enfant qu'elle connaissait à peine, sans qu'elle n'arrive à expliquer pourquoi elle éprouvait pareille émotion en sa présence.

- Que dirais-tu si on essayait de parler de ce que tu aimes faire, quelles sont tes occupations ? Je serai ravie d'apprendre ce qu'une jeune fille de ton âge fait des ses journées.

Julia progressait lentement, et se montrait très prudente dans ses propos, car elle était consciente que le moindre faux pas de sa part suffirait à briser la confiance qu'elle avait créée au cours de ces deux semaines. Elle espérait que l'évocation de son quotidien favoriserait la réminiscence de souvenirs et d'éléments qui les éclairaient sur son identité.

- Quand j'avais à peu près ton âge, j'aimais beaucoup lire des romans d'aventures...Je m'asseyais sous un arbre et je me souviens que je faisais souvent crier ma gouvernante.. Aimes-tu la lecture ?

Elle s'interrompit et jeta un regard vers l'enfant assise à ses côtés : elle avait fermé les yeux et appuyé la tête contre le dossier du sofa, les mains toujours posées sur les siennes. Elle fit signe à William qui n'avait rien perdu du début de la conversation d'entrer et posant un doigt sur sa bouche, elle lui désigna de la tête un coin de la pièce où il prit place sans faire de bruit.

- Ma petite soeur Ruby et moi aimions aller nous promener au bord de la rivière qui longeait notre propriété et nous nous inventions des histoires de princesses et de chevaliers...

Tandis que Julia poursuivait son monologue, William observait la scène et essayait de capter la moindre réaction de la jeune fille qui semblait plongée dans une douce rêverie. Il savait, pour en avoir lui même fait l'expérience au cours d'une enquête passée, que celle-ci ne dormait pas et que le moindre bruit pouvait faire échouer la séance. Il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer sa femme dont les compétences en matière de psychologie ne faisaient aucun doute: il devait reconnaître que si elle avait été un remarquable médecin légiste, elle excellait vraiment dans ce domaine. Sa voix, son intonation, ses paroles, tout en elle démontrait une maîtrise indiscutable qui lui permettait de conduire les personnes là où elle le souhaitait...

Julia entreprit de parler à la jeune fille pour commencer son travail d'hypnose, puis quand elle eut le certitude que celle-ci était dans un état second, elle entreprit de l'amener par la pensée dans un endroit qui lui serait familier :

- Tu es maintenant complètement détendue... Je suis là tout près de toi et tout va bien, tu vas écouter le son de ma voix et te laisser guider... Nous pouvons nous donner la main,si tu le veux.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Julia continua :

- On va essayer de voyager un peu … Tu es chez toi, dans ta maison, dans ta chambre... peux-tu me la décrire ?

- Je vois... Un lit... avec une courtepointe rose...Beaucoup de livres... répondit la jeune fille.

- Tu dois aimer lire, alors, tout comme moi. Peux-tu me dire si tu vois autre chose ?

- Une fenêtre... grande...avec beaucoup de lumière.

- Tu peux t'approcher de cette fenêtre ? Que vois-tu ?

- Oui, il y a de belles fleurs...Une fontaine... Et un chien aussi...

- Est-ce-que tu connais ce chien ?

- Oui, je crois...mais...son nom...

- Cela ne fait rien, c'est déjà très bien... Peux-tu me dire si tu vois d'autres personnes dans le jardin ?

- Il y a ...une femme.. oh...c'est...

- Tu sembles la connaître...A quoi ressemble-t-elle ?

- Très belle...Blonde...oh...

- Que se passe-t-il ? Vois-tu quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Non, je ne sais pas... Claire... Claire...Elle m'appelle et me fait signe...

- Sais-tu qui est Claire ?

La jeune fille commençait à s'agiter, le visage crispé et les paupières à demi-ouvertes. Julia se tourna vers William qui avait observé avec intérêt la scène et lui fit comprendre qu'elle devrait bientôt arrêter la séance, puisque sa patiente semblait sur le point de se réveiller. Il s'éclipsa et quitta la pièce sans bruit, tandis que Julia tentait d'apaiser l'enfant en proie à une soudaine agitation.

- Tout va bien, tu es avec moi, le docteur Ogden, nous sommes venues travailler dans mon bureau, souviens-toi. Tu es allongée sur mon sofa et je suis juste à tes côtés. Je vais compter lentement jusqu'à cinq et peu à peu tu vas te réveiller, et tout sera terminé. Un...deux...trois...

La voix de Julia calma instantanément la jeune fille qui se décontracta.

- Quatre...Cinq... Ouvre tes yeux, tu es de retour parmi nous., tout va bien, la rassura-t-elle.

Elle se redressa et regarda autour d'elle, un reste d'angoisse dans les yeux, et se jeta dans les bras de Julia. Surprise de cette réaction, elle serra l'enfant contre elle, fermant les yeux à son tour, lui caressant les cheveux et chuchotant des mots de réconfort à l'oreille...

Ce moment aurait pu se poursuivre longtemps si Julia n'avait pas fini par revenir à la réalité et relâcher son étreinte.

- Est-ce-que ça va ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- J'ai fait un étrange rêve... Je crois que je me trouvais chez moi...

- Tu as été formidable, nous pourrons recommencer si tu es d'accord ...

- Docteur, l'interrompit la jeune fille, je crois que je m'appelle Claire...

- C'est effectivement le prénom que tu as prononcé plusieurs fois. Tu as également mentionné une femme blonde, te souviens-tu ?

- Non... Je me sens très fatiguée... Puis-je retourner dans ma chambre ?

- Je vais te raccompagner et je dirai à l'infirmière qu'elle te donne un médicament pour soulager ta migraine. Au fait, je suis enchantée de te connaître, Claire, et dorénavant, je veux que tu m'appelles Julia.

- D'accord, Doct...Julia, acquiesça Claire avec un grand sourire.

Julia rassembla ses affaires et elles sortirent dans le couloir où William les attendait. Sans un mot, ils raccompagnèrent la jeune fille dans l'aile du bâtiment où se trouvait sa chambre. Julia rédigea rapidement sa prescription pour Claire et après avoir signé le document, le tendit à l'infirmière de service, puis prit congé en promettant de repasser le lendemain.

* * *

La calèche qui les ramena à Toronto n'était guère confortable et le couple assis à l'intérieur resta un long moment silencieux, perdu dans leurs pensées respectives. Ce fut William qui prit la parole le premier, intrigué par le mutisme soudain de Julia, qu'il aurait cru plus loquace après ce qui s'était passé.

- Alors, lui demanda-t-il, n'as-tu pas envie de parler de ta séance ? Tu as été brillante, chérie... en se penchant vers elle pour l'embrasser dans le cou.

- William, enfin, le reprit-elle, pourrais-tu être sérieux de temps en temps ? Cesse un peu d'agir comme un enfant, voyons !

William se recula et repris sa place sur le siège, surpris de la réaction de sa femme, qu'il savait d'habitude plus réceptive à ses baisers.

- N'es-tu pas satisfaite de ton travail ? Nous savons qu'elle s'appelle Claire, ou du moins que quelqu'un de son entourage se prénomme ainsi...

- Oui, mais le chemin est encore long, tu sais...Je crains qu'il ne faille encore de nombreuses séances pour obtenir des informations plus précises. Elle est si douce, si gentille... C'est un véritable crève - coeur de ne pas savoir si elle a encore de la famille, ni qui elle est vraiment...

- Ecoute, Julia, je sais que tu es passionnée par ton travail, mais ne crois-tu pas que tu prends cette affaire un peu trop à cœur ? Cette jeune fille est entre de bonnes mains et nul doute qu'on finira bien par trouver...

- Trouver quoi ? s'emporta soudain Julia. Un orphelinat ? Tu sais très bien qu'elle est trop âgée pour pouvoir être adoptée ! Et qu'adviendra-t-il de Claire, à ton avis, une fois qu'elle en sortira ? Une fille des rues qu'on enrôlera sans scrupules dans l'une de ces sordides maisons ? Je t'en prie, William, tu le sais aussi bien que moi : si on ne retrouve pas sa famille, elle n'a aucune chance de s'en sortir dans une ville comme Toronto !

Le jeune homme resta interloqué par la soudaine colère de sa femme, tout à coup aux bords des larmes. Que lui arrivait-il ? Oui, il comprenait que l'enquête était difficile, qu'elle n'avait pour l'instant rien donné et que cela prendrait sans doute encore un peu de temps, mais la réaction de Julia lui semblait plus qu'excessive. Ce cas avait quelque chose qui la touchait plus particulièrement, et il avait remarqué la façon dont elle avait serré cette enfant dans ses bras quand celle-ci s'était réveillée...

Il ressentait une sorte de malaise chez elle, ou plutôt un mal-être. Cette étrange sensation qu'il avait déjà perçue l'autre soir...

Il aborderait le sujet dès que possible, mais il préféra pour l'instant se taire et se concentrer sur cette enquête.


	8. Chapter 8

_William ouvrit les yeux et leva les yeux au plafond. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reconnaître l'endroit où il était : le lustre, les rideaux, la coiffeuse...La pièce était encore plongée dans le noir, mais l'aube commençait à paraître derrière les volets clos. Instinctivement, il tendit la main vers la place à côté de lui et constata que le lit était vide. Les draps tièdes et le creux sur l'oreiller indiquaient toutefois qu'une personne dormait là peu de temps auparavant encore. Il se redressa et sourit en voyant le châle en soie qui avait glissé sur le sol. Il se leva, le ramassa et sortit de la chambre sans faire de bruit. Il était très tôt encore et les autres pensionnaires étaient toujours assoupis à cette heure-ci. Il se dirigea vers le fond du couloir où une petite porte s'ouvrait sur une terrasse dallée. Il savait qu'il la trouverait là, assise sur le petit banc en bois, le regard perdu dans les étoiles qui seraient bientôt chassées par le jour naissant et les rayons du soleil qui annonceraient une nouvelle et belle matinée._

_Elle l'entendit s'approcher et tourna la tête vers lui dans la pénombre :_

_- William, c'est toi ? Que fais-tu debout à une heure aussi indue ?_

_Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire et répondit en venant s'asseoir tout contre elle :_

_- C'est toi qui me pose cette question ? Je crois que c'est plutôt moi qui devrait te demander cela, non ?_

_- J'étais réveillée depuis un petit moment déjà et comme tu dormais, je n'ai pas voulu te déranger...Alors je suis venue m'installer ici...Tu sais à quel point j'aime ce moment de la journée...Observer les prémices du jour qui va se lever, écouter le chant des oiseaux qui s'éveillent..._

_- Oui, je sais bien... mais j'aurais préféré que tu me réveilles en me dévorant de baisers..._

_Le ton de William était plein de sous-entendus et Julia sentit son souffle chaud au creux de sa nuque quand ses lèvres se pressèrent contre sa peau, la mordillant avec délicatesse. Un frisson de plaisir remonta le long de son dos et elle se sentit soudain perdre pied à son contact, laissant ses mains parcourir ses épaules dénudées._

_- Tu as froid, ou bien est-ce moi qui te fais cet effet là ? lui demanda-t-il en la sentant frissonner._

_- Un peu des deux, je crois, lui répondit la jeune femme._

_William s'empressa de la couvrir avec le châle qu'il avait pris soin d'apporter et l'enlaça fermement de ses bras, la tête enfouie dans ses mèches bouclées et désordonnées. Julia se rapprocha un peu plus de son mari, et appuya sa tête tendrement contre son torse._

_- As-tu besoin de me serrer aussi fort que cela ? Aurais -tu peur que je m'échappe ?_

_Julia avait posé cette question d'un ton désinvolte, mais William et elle gardaient toujours à l'esprit les épreuves qu'ils avaient vécues. L'idée d'être à nouveau séparés leur était tout simplement insupportable, mais ils évitaient d'en reparler; désormais un avenir plein d'espoir s'ouvrait devant eux. William resserra un peu plus son étreinte :_

_- N'y pense même pas, ma chérie, tu n'as aucune chance d'y parvenir, répondit-il avec un demi-sourire._

_- Rassure-toi, je n'en avais pas l'intention. _

_Elle releva la tête et ses lèvres retrouvèrent celles de William pour un tendre baiser passionné. Ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi, leurs corps serrés comme s'ils ne voulaient faire plus qu'un, plongés dans une douce béatitude._

_Ce fut Julia qui la première rompit le silence :_

_- William...Elle hésita un moment, puis reprit : Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais aborder avec toi, quelque chose dont nous n'avons pas parlé depuis notre mariage._

_Le jeune homme se recula légèrement, les sourcils froncés, et interrogea sa femme :_

_- Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

_- Non, je suis la femme la plus comblée et je crois que je n'ai jamais ressenti autant de bonheur qu'en ce moment..._

_- Moi aussi, et parfois je me demande si je ne suis pas en train de rêver...Je crois que je n'aurais pas survécu au fait de te perdre._

_Elle posa une main sur sa joue et le fixa droit dans les yeux :_

_- Tu as tellement donné pour moi, pour que je puisse avoir la vie sauve, que je ne sais pas si je pourrais un jour en faire autant..._

_- Qu'est-ce-que tu dis ? Enfin, Julia, le seul fait que tu sois devenue ma femme est sans aucun doute le plus beau des cadeaux...Vivre avec toi est ce que j'ai toujours désiré, et ce depuis si longtemps._

_- William...Tu sais que je ne pourrais jamais te donner ce que tu désires et..._

_- Arrête, Julia, arrête immédiatement de remuer ce passé, ces souffrances. Tu ne m'as jamais caché ta situation et je crois que c'est une chose à laquelle je peux renoncer._

_- Peut être, mais n'as-tu pas assez fait de sacrifices pour moi ?_

_- Quels que soient les sacrifices que j'ai faits, ils en valaient la peine et je ne regrette absolument rien et nous savons tous les deux que toi aussi tu as du en faire, d'une certaine façon..._

_La jeune femme poussa un profond soupir puis regarda cet homme qu'elle aimait par dessus tout :_

_- Alors, tu renoncerais à avoir une famille ? Es-tu vraiment sûr d'en avoir la force ?_

_William en fut un instant troublé, car il savait que la question de sa femme n'était en rien anodine. Mais il avait fait son choix et en aucun cas il n'aurait voulu perdre cet être qui lui était si cher. Il se ressaisit et lui prit les mains avant de lui répondre :_

_- Tout ce que j'ai toujours désiré, je l'ai trouvé en toi, Julia peu importe que nous ayons un jour ou non des enfants, le principal, c'est de vivre et de vieillir à tes côtés._

_Julia l'avait à cet instant attiré contre lui, en lui murmurant à l'oreille combien elle l'aimait, combien il était tout pour elle, et William avait enfin cru à leur bonheur. Il n'avait pas vu les larmes que sa femme avait eu bien du mal à contenir ce matin là._

* * *

Cette scène remontait à plusieurs mois déjà, alors que Julia et lui venaient tout juste de se marier. Ils s'étaient arrêtés plusieurs jours dans cette petite auberge non loin de Mississauga pendant leur voyage. William aimait se remémorer ces doux moments d'insouciance, mais aujourd'hui il ressentait comme un pincement au cœur : Julia n'était plus elle-même depuis quelques temps, et son attitude l'avait tout autant chagriné qu'intrigué. Jamais elle ne s'était montrée aussi virulente, et encore moins envers lui. C'était une femme de tête, certes au fort caractère, mais qui ne s'emportait jamais de cette façon là, et encore moins sans raison. Et William ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait bien tourmenter sa femme ainsi...Et pourtant...

Que le souvenir de cette conversation qu'il avait crue enfouie au fond de sa mémoire lui revienne précisément à un moment où Julia était aussi bouleversée n'était sans doute pas le fruit du hasard. Il avait toujours été intuitif, et si par le passé il avait manqué de clairvoyance et de lucidité, il la connaissait maintenant suffisamment pour savoir quand quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il ne cessait de repenser à la discussion houleuse qu'ils avaient eu en rentrant chez eux après la séance d'hypnose. Après avoir dîné dans un silence glacial qu'aucun d'eux n'avait voulu briser, William avait tenté une nouvelle fois d'aborder le sujet, mais Julia s'était immédiatement emportée. Pour la première fois depuis leur mariage, ils avaient eu un violente dispute et William s'en était voulu d'avoir reproché à Julia le temps qu'elle consacrait à sa patiente. Comment avait-il pu se conduire d'une manière aussi égoïste envers elle ? Elle avait enfin retrouvé un équilibre dans sa vie, entre son mariage et un travail qu'elle adorait, et tout ce qu'il trouvait à lui dire, c'était qu'elle le prenait trop à cœur? Il se sentait honteux de s'être montré odieux envers Julia, jamais il n'avait voulu la rendre malheureuse et il regrettait amèrement ses paroles. Il n'était pas idiot, il savait bien que tout ne pouvait pas être rose dans un couple et que les disputes en faisaient partie mais après tous les tourments qu'ils avaient traversé, il avait espéré que leur nouvelle vie serait plus paisible.

Cette enquête traînait beaucoup trop à son goût, et il espérait que ses hommes trouveraient bientôt des indices permettant de faire avancer les investigations. Plus vite cette affaire serait résolue, plus vite Julia se sentirait mieux, il en avait l'intime conviction...

Ce soir là, William décida de quitter le poste un peu plus tôt que prévu pour aller chercher Julia à son cabinet.

* * *

Une petite lumière brillait discrètement derrière les rideaux à demi tirés et on apercevait une silhouette penchée au-dessus d'un bureau. William resta un moment à l'observer et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant sa femme travailler encore à cette heure tardive. La conscience professionnelle était l'un de leurs points communs et il admirait le goût de Julia pour le travail bien fait. Il dut résister à l'envie de se précipiter à l'intérieur pour la prendre dans ses bras, car il appréhendait quelle serait sa réaction. Il espérait que sa visite surprise dissiperait le léger froid qu'il y avait entre eux depuis plusieurs jours et que Julia accepterait de se libérer de ce qui la tourmentait.

Une ombre passa devant la fenêtre et William se décida enfin à entrer. Il constata que le loquet de la porte tenait à peine et nota de faire changer la poignée et poser un verrou plus solide. L'idée qu'elle puisse courir le moindre danger lui était insupportable et il ne voulait surtout pas qu'un fou puisse de nouveau s'en prendre à elle; mieux valait se montrer prudent.

Il traversa la salle d'attente et se dirigea vers le bureau de Julia dont la porte était entrouverte. Il frappa doucement et elle sursauta quand son mari poussa le battant.

- Bonsoir, chérie, dit William d'une voix douce.

- Oh, William, tu m'as fait peur...Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir et je pensais bien qu'Emmy avait fermé derrière elle...

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, mais ta porte était à peine accrochée et n'importe qui pourrait entrer. Je crois qu'il serait plus sage de faire vérifier cette porte par quelqu'un.

Julia se contenta de hocher la tête en fronçant les sourcils. William se rappela qu'il n'était pas venu faire des reproches à son épouse, mais elle finit par acquiescer :

- Tu as parfaitement raison, William, je t'avoue y avoir pensé mais j'ai tellement été occupée ces dernières semaines que j'ai complètement oublié d'appeler un serrurier; je te promets de le faire dès demain, continua-t-elle en griffonnant un mot sur un morceau de papier qu'elle alla poser sur le bureau de sa secrétaire.

William observa sa femme discrètement quand elle passa devant lui : elle paraissait plus pâle que d'habitude, son visage trahissait de la fatigue accumulée et une sorte de lassitude. Que lui arrivait-il ? Où donc étaient passés son entrain habituel, cette impression de bonheur à peine dissimulée quand ils se retrouvaient ?

Elle revint à sa hauteur et lui dit :

- Emmy se chargera de tout cela, je crois qu'elle a un oncle qui travaille dans ce domaine et...

William l'arrêta et la prit par le bras :

- Julia, écoute-moi, je sais que tu m'en veux pour l'autre soir et je veux que tu saches que je me sens horriblement coupable de tout ce que je t'ai dit. J'espère que tu voudras bien me pardonner...

- William, ne t'en fais pas, c'est oublié. Cela arrive chez n'importe quel couple, tu sais...répondit-elle avec un mince sourire. Allez, viens, il se fait tard, rentrons maintenant.

Elle fit mine de prendre ses affaires mais le ton de William se fit soudain plus ferme:

- Non, Julia, je te connais, tu m'en veux et je te comprends, mais ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est pourquoi tu réagis ainsi. Je sais quand quelque chose te tracasse et là, je vois bien que tu ne vas pas bien. Je t'en prie, parle-moi, je ne suis pas psychiatre , mais je suis ton mari et je peux t'aider.

Julia resta un moment immobile, le visage fermé, puis sans un mot, alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil de sa mère. William s'approcha et s'agenouilla près d'elle, visiblement inquiet de son silence si soudain.

- Julia, Julia ? Que se passe-t-il ?

William l'entoura alors de ses bras et elle se laissa aller tout contre lui, de grosses larmes silencieuses roulant sur ses joues. Ils restèrent un moment enlacés, sans rien se dire, tandis que la souffrance de Julia continuait de se déverser...


	9. Chapter 9

William resta un moment désemparé devant l'ampleur de la tristesse de sa femme. La colère de Julia avait désormais laissé place à un immense désespoir qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre et qui le rendait tout aussi malheureux qu'elle, sinon plus encore. Il ne supportait pas de la voir souffrir ainsi et encore moins de ne pas savoir pour quelle raison. Julia finit par relever la tête vers lui et la vision de son beau visage ravagé par les larmes lui noua le ventre. Julia était quelqu'un de courageux et de digne, même dans les épreuves les plus terribles, et il ne l'avait que très rarement vu pleurer ainsi.

Il choisit alors de se taire et sans dire un mot, il passa le manteau sur les épaules de sa femme, éteignit les lumières et l'entraîna à l'extérieur. Après avoir pris soin de verrouiller la porte derrière eux, William et Julia reprirent le chemin du retour, la jeune femme serrée contre son mari dont elle agrippait fermement le bras.

Les dix minutes que durèrent le trajet parurent une éternité au jeune homme : les larmes de Julia avait désormais laissé place à un mutisme inquiétant. Elle s'était soudain renfermée et n'avait plus prononcé la moindre parole depuis qu'ils avaient quitté son cabinet, et William regrettait qu'elle ne soit pas plutôt emportée contre lui comme la dernière fois. Il brûlait d'envie de briser ce silence oppressant, car depuis leur mariage, jamais une telle situation ne s'était produite. Il se sentait assailli par les pires craintes, à la fois chagriné et tourmenté par ce comportement étrange et inhabituel, et un sentiment de vague colère avait fini par naître dans son esprit : qu'avait-elle donc à lui cacher ? Pourquoi se mettre dans un tel état ? Pourquoi, moi, William Murdoch, je n'arrive pas aider la femme que j'aime et que je connais si bien, maintenant ?

_« Je ne sais pas si je pourrais un jour en faire autant... »_

Cette phrase ne cessait de trotter dans sa tête. Pourquoi continuait-elle à se sentir redevable envers lui ? De quoi se sentait-elle donc coupable ? Elle n'était bien évidemment en rien responsable de ce que ce monstre lui avait subir en assassinant son mari.

Il serra les poings sous l'effet d'une sourde colère qui commença à gronder en lui...

« Bon sang, ce maudit passé ne va donc jamais nous laisser tranquille ? »

Ce malade leur avait fait assez de mal, et indirectement, il continuait de leur faire puisque Julia ne semblait pas remise de cet horrible cauchemar. Elle continuait de se refuser le droit d'être heureuse, après tout ce qu'elle avait enduré, et il avait peut être cru un peu trop vite qu'elle s'était enfin débarrassée de ce fardeau qu'elle avait porté bien malgré elle pendant de si longs mois...

Pourquoi est-ce que tout cela refaisait surface aujourd'hui, alors qu'ils pouvaient enfin vivre heureux ? Ou bien était-ce tout autre chose ? L'idée qu'elle puisse souffrir d'une maladie lui fit froid dans le dos...

Toutes ces sombres pensées le torturaient et chaque mot que Julia avait prononcé continuait de marteler son esprit, tandis qu'il pria Dieu pour la santé de sa femme.

* * *

Allongée sur son lit, les yeux clos, Julia écoutait le ruissellement de l'eau qui provenait de la petite salle de bains attenante à la chambre. William lui avait gentiment proposé de lui faire couler un bain, espérant la détendre un peu. Il avait pris soin de verser ses sels de bain préférés, et malgré son humeur morose, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'idée qu'il la connaissait aussi bien. Ce soir là, il lui avait une nouvelle fois apporter la preuve de son amour en choisissant de se taire et ne pas poser de questions, respectant son silence, son chagrin, alors qu'elle le sentait bouillir à l'intérieur. Elle était consciente que William souffrait également, mais il lui était tellement difficile de lui confier son mal-être...

Certains auraient pris cela pour un manque de confiance, une trahison même, mais Julia savait que son mari ne lui en voudrait pas et lui laisserait tout le temps nécessaire pour lui parler enfin.

Le regard que lui avait jeté William ne lui avait pas échappé, bien au contraire, et il lui faudrait tôt ou tard lui dire la vérité, mais aussi le rassurer. Elle le savait terriblement inquiet et s'en voulait de s'être emportée ainsi. Après tout, il n'était pour rien dans ce qu'elle ressentait et encore une fois, c'était elle la cause de ce trouble, et non William.

Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux et se leva pour couper le robinet. Une vapeur tiède l'enveloppa tandis qu'elle retirait son peignoir et se plongeait dans l'eau chaude et parfumée. L'odeur de la rose, si délicate, avait toujours un pouvoir réconfortant sur elle, et la pensée de ces fleurs qu'elle aimait tant la revigora un instant...

Brusquement, elle revit le jour où William l'avait demandé en mariage : il l'attendait ce soir-là près de son ancienne maison, et elle avait souri en le voyant faire les cent pas devant le grand portail, essayant tant bien que mal de dissimuler dans son dos un magnifique bouquet de roses. Sa nervosité était palpable, et lorsqu'il l'avait entraînée à l'intérieur, elle avait compris qu'il était enfin prêt... Il lui avait tendu les fleurs d'un geste maladroit et sortit l'écrin de sa poche, mais au moment de parler, sa voix s'était brisée et les mots étaient restés dans sa bouche. Julia avait vu ses grands yeux noirs se remplir de larmes qu'il avait eu bien du mal à contenir, et elle avait prit les mains de William dans les siennes pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle acceptait de devenir sa femme.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et caressa la pierre turquoise de son alliance...Elle savait que William avait tenu à lui en offrir une toute autre, différente de celle qu'il avait gardé enfouie au fond de son tiroir pendant plus de trois ans, signe que cette bague appartenait désormais au passé. Il n'était pas superstitieux, bien au contraire, mais il avait voulu prendre un nouveau départ, et cette alliance symbolisait leur nouvelle vie à deux et leur avenir...

Leur avenir, justement...

La porte de la chambre émit un léger grincement et des pas s'approchèrent doucement, puis elle entendit la voix de William lui demander :

- Est-ce-que tout va bien, Julia ?

Elle tourna la tête vers la porte à demi-ouverte où William, en maillot de corps, attendait, et l'invita à rentrer. Il s'approcha d'elle et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux, puis laissa son doigt se promener sur ses épaules nues. Voyant un léger sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres, il se décida à lui demander :

- J'espère que tu te sens mieux, ma chérie.

- Merci, William...répondit-elle simplement, en lui caressant la joue.

Sa main laissa une trace légèrement humide sur sa peau, mais William n'y prêta pas attention. Il commença à masser délicatement le cou, puis les épaules de sa femme, et Julia soupira de plaisir au contact de ses mains chaleureuses et rassurantes. Il continua un long moment, sans parler, soulagé intérieurement de la voir enfin se détendre, jusqu'à ce la jeune femme brise le silence :

- William, je.. Elle hésita, puis reprit : Merci, ajouta-t-elle simplement.

Il la regarda d'un air étonné, mais heureux qu'elle se décide enfin à parler.

- Merci de quoi ? Interrogea-t-il en posant les main sur le rebord de la baignoire. Je crois que pour l'instant je n'ai pas fait grand chose...

- Tu as fait bien plus que tu ne le crois, vois-tu... Ta seule présence à mes côtés est un réconfort et j'apprécie que tu aies compris que j'avais besoin de me retrouver un moment seule...

Julia frissonna et se leva pour sortir de l'eau qui s'était rafraîchie, et William lui tendit un grand peignoir dont elle s'enveloppa pour se sécher. La brève vision du corps de sa femme manqua un instant de le faire chavirer, mais il se ressaisit dans la seconde qui suivit. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse distraire et il préféra s'éclipser le temps que Julia achève de se préparer.

Elle apparut quelques minutes plus tard, vêtue d'un léger déshabillé de satin blanc sur lequel elle avait enfilé une robe de chambre de couleur parme. Elle alla s'asseoir devant sa coiffeuse et entreprit de brosser ses longs cheveux qu'elle natta soigneusement. William aimait particulièrement quand sa femme les portait ainsi, comme à cette époque où elle était encore le médecin légiste de la morgue.

Il repensa avec une pointe de nostalgie à ces années passées à travailler ensemble, à collaborer sur des enquêtes pour lesquelles Julia se passionnait avec un entrain qui lui avait toujours plu...Mais où était donc passé cette joie de vivre qu'il lui avait toujours connue ?

_« Tu sais que je ne pourrais jamais te donner ce que tu désires... »_

Cette phrase résonna une nouvelle fois dans sa tête... mais pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à effacer ces mots ?

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il n'entendit pas Julia l'appeler plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci lui pose la main sur le bras :

- William ?

- Hum...

Il leva la tête et elle comprit qu'il était à la fois soucieux et en pleine réflexion : la barre qui creusait son front était un signe qui ne trompait guère chez l'inspecteur Murdoch. Elle s'assit à ses côtés dans l'un des grands fauteuils et commença à parler :

- Je sais que tu te fais beaucoup de souci pour moi, et que tu te poses beaucoup de questions, et bien qu'il me soit très difficile de t'en parler, je sais que je te dois des explications. Nous sommes mari et femme, nous nous sommes toujours tout dit et il est impensable d'avoir des secrets l'un pour l'autre...

William se redressa sur son siège et lui demanda d'une voix angoissée :

- Julia, dis moi que ce que tu as à me dire n'est pas grave, que ta vie n'est pas en danger...

- Non, William...Je suis en bonne santé, même si je sais que j'ai une mine affreuse ! Rassure-toi, je ne souffre d'aucune maladie grave...

- Alors qu'est-ce-qui te rend si triste ? Tes cauchemars sont revenus ?

Il la vit secouer la tête et soupirer, les mains jointes sur ses genoux et il réalisa alors qu'elle devait faire un gros effort pour tout lui dire.

- Tu te souviens de tous ces lieux magnifiques que l'on a traversés pendant notre escapade, juste après notre mariage ?

- Evidemment, Julia, je ne peux pas oublier de tels moments de bonheur.

- Et cette petite auberge où nous nous sommes arrêtés pendant plusieurs jours ? J'avais l'impression d'être dans un autre monde, loin de tout... Je crois bien que ces jours resteront parmi les plus beaux de notre vie ensemble...

La nostalgie parut sur le point de l'envahir, mais William enchaîna :

- Et tu aimais toujours de lever très tôt pour aller admirer le jour qui se levait...

- Oui... tu te souviens de cela aussi, sourit Julia.

_« Tu sais que je ne pourrais jamais te donner ce que tu désires... »_

C'était la seconde fois de la soirée que cette phrase lui revenait en tête, et il était désormais persuadé que ce n'était pas sans raison. Était-ce donc cela la cause du mal être de sa femme ? La famille ?

Il choisit de ne rien dire, mais les raisons de son mal être commençaient à se dessiner clairement dans son esprit.

- Beaucoup de souvenirs se sont bousculés ces dernières semaines dans ma tête: j'ai repensé à ma famille que je n'ai pas vue depuis si longtemps, à mon père, à Ruby... mais aussi à cette conversation que nous avions eue...

- Je n'ai pas oublié cette conversation, Julia, et je me demande pourquoi tout cela refait surface aujourd'hui ? Cette fillette dont tu t'occupes et dont tu sembles si proche , ne serait-elle pas la cause de ce que tu ressens ?

- Tu me connais donc vraiment si bien, alors...Tu sais, quand je l'ai vue la première fois, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à Ruby; elle avait le même regard perdu que ma sœur quand notre mère est morte...

- J'ai compris que quelque chose n'allait pas à la façon dont tu t'es emportée l'autre jour...

- Oui, et je le regrette William, mais l'idée que l'on ne retrouve jamais la famille de Claire et qu'elle doive grandir sans sa mère m'est tout simplement devenue insupportable.

- Je comprends que cela te touche et sache que je vais déployer des moyens supplémentaires pour résoudre cette affaire...

Julia ne répondit pas et sembla de nouveau se replonger dans ses pensées. William l'observa et le puzzle commençait à s'assembler dans sa tête : leur conversation sur la famille, l'attachement soudain de sa femme pour cette enfant, son mal être persistant et se larmes... Tout s'éclairait maintenant. Il savait que c'était un sujet délicat , qui la touchait au plus profond d'elle même, mais il ne voyait pas d'autre solution que de l'aborder avec elle :

- Julia, est-ce le fait de ne pouvoir me donner d'enfants qui te rend aussi malheureuse ? Tu sais que tu es ce qui compte le plus pour moi, je n'ai jamais cessé de te le dire...

- Je n'ai jamais douté de cela, bien au contraire, mais ce désir a brusquement refait surface, sans que je ne parvienne réellement à me l'expliquer. Depuis que j'ai.. enfin... lorsque j'ai renoncé la première fois à être mère, j'ai commis un crime, un péché, qui m'a condamnée à ne plus jamais pouvoir le devenir...

Elle s'arrêta un instant, la voix légèrement tremblante sous l'effet de l'émotion, puis enchaîna en regardant William qui semblait tout aussi ému :

- Crois-moi, William, je ne veux pas te faire souffrir car je sais à quoi tu as renoncé pour moi, mais jamais je n'aurais cru que...

Ses mots moururent au bord de ses lèvres, et elle contint avec peine ses sanglots qui l'assaillaient. William l'enlaça, à la fois désemparé et soulagé, et murmura dans ses cheveux :

- Je ferai tout pour toi, mon amour, tout pour te rendre heureuse...Nous essayerons de trouver une solution...

- Les solutions qui s'offrent à nous ne sont guère nombreuses et tu le sais tout autant que moi, William.

- Notre amour a déjà survécu à tant d'épreuves, alors...pourquoi pas celle-ci ?

- Je suis docteur, et je sais ce que mon corps a enduré, alors, il est impossible que...

- Que nous puissions avoir un enfant ? Et pourquoi pas, après tout ?

- William, l'acte que j'ai subi s'est révélé être pire qu'une torture, et Isaac m'a toujours dit que j'aurais pu mourir... J'ai eu la vie sauve, mais j'ai perdu une partie de moi, tu le sais.

- Et si le docteur Tash s'était trompé ? Comment peut-il en être certain, après tout ? La médecine a fait de gros progrès depuis toutes ces années, alors qui sait ?

Il s'interrompit un instant, prit les mains de Julia et lui dit :

- Pourquoi ne demanderais-tu pas l'avis d'un spécialiste ?

- William, je … je ne sais pas...Tu as sans doute raison... acquiesça-t-elle en se blottissant dans ses bras.

* * *

Ce soir là, quand Julia se coucha près de son mari, elle repensa aux derniers mots qu'il lui avait dit. Avait-elle eu raison de tout lui dire ? L'espoir qu'elle avait vu naître dans ses yeux était si touchant, qu'elle savait qu'il en souffrirait d'autant plus quand il comprendrait. Elle savait qu'une partie de son corps était morte il y a bien longtemps et pourtant, elle avait cette étrange sensation qu'un infime espoir subsistait...


	10. Chapter 10

Lorsque William était remonté dans la chambre juste avant de partir au poste de police le lendemain matin, il avait trouvé Julia réveillée, adossée à son oreiller, ses longs cheveux détachés tombant sur ses épaules. La nuit qu'elle venait de passer semblait avoir effacé les traces de fatigue sur son visage et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il s'approcha d'elle.

- William, murmura-t-elle d'une voix faible.

- Julia, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas réveillée... Comment te sens-tu ce matin ? demanda William en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit.

- J'ai bien dormi, mais trop je pense, car je vais sans doute être en retard... répondit-elle en faisant mine de se lever.

- Julia, aurais-tu déjà oublié notre conversation d'hier soir ? La sermonna gentiment son mari en la repoussant contre ses oreillers qu'il ajusta pour l'installer le plus confortablement possible.

Après avoir longuement discuté, William avait insisté pour que Julia prenne quelques jours de repos et lui avait fait promettre de reporter tous ces rendez-vous à la semaine suivante.

- Je sais, bien, William, mais je ne peux pas me permettre de tout annuler juste à la dernière minute...

- Tsss... Arrête un peu ! Je passerai à ton cabinet ce matin pour prévenir Emmy que tu es souffrante et que tu as besoin de t'accorder un peu de repos... Tes patients peuvent attendre, tu ne crois pas ? Emmy saura leur expliquer, j'en suis sûr...De toute façon, c'est absolument nécessaire vu ton état. Regarde toi, Julia, tu es complètement épuisée... continua-t-il en lui caressant la joue.

- Tu as raison, je dois le reconnaître, acquiesça-t-elle dans un souffle. Je n'avais pas de rendez-vous urgent, heureusement...

Elle s'interrompit et ferma les yeux sous la chaleur de sa main contre sa peau. William se pencha vers elle et lui déposa un chaste baiser sur le front, tout en remontant les couvertures sur elle :

- J'ai laissé un petit mot pour Dorothy à la cuisine; elle t'apportera ton petit déjeuner dès son arrivée. En attendant, promets-moi de te reposer...

- Promis, sourit Julia...Mais demain je devrai passer voir Claire à l'asile, elle attend ma visite... William, je t'assure que je n'y passerai qu'un petit moment, ajouta-t-elle en le voyant froncer les sourcils. Tu sais bien à quel point il est important que je puisse continuer le travail, d'autant plus que les séances d'hypnose semblent efficaces...

- Ne crois pas que je ne le comprenne pas, Julia, je veux juste que tu évites de te surmener d'avantage, c'est tout...Mais il se trouve que j'ai épousé la femme la plus têtue du monde !

Il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa cette fois avec passion, goûtant la saveur si particulière de sa peau. Elle lui rendit son baiser et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il aurait aimé rester plus longtemps à ses côtés, mais il était déjà en retard. Il descendit ensuite au rez-de-chaussée et jeta un coup d'oeil à la pendule du salon qui allait bientôt sonner huit heures. Il s'empressa d'attraper son manteau et son chapeau et sortit au moment même où la jeune gouvernante arrivait pour prendre son service. Il l'informa brièvement de la situation, lui expliquant que Julia aurait besoin de repos, puis se hâta d'enfourcher son vélo. Il devait se dépêcher s'il voulait avoir le temps de faire un détour par le cabinet de Julia.

* * *

William venait juste d'accrocher ses affaires au porte-manteau lorsque qu'il entendit des pas s'approcher de son bureau.

- Bonjour, Inspecteur, où dois-je ranger tout ça ? demanda la voix de George qui disparaissait derrière une impressionnante pile de dossiers.

- Bonjour George, posez-moi ces documents là où vous trouverez une place, mais dépêchez-vous avant que tout n'atterrisse par terre !

William eut juste le temps de guider le jeune officier vers une table où les dossiers arrivèrent miraculeusement sans encombre.

- Et bien, il va falloir classer et ranger tout ça, maintenant, soupira George...Je pensais à quelque chose, Inspecteur, continua-t-il, pourquoi ne pas imaginer plus tard un système virtuel où toutes les données seraient stockées dans des fichiers et...

- Hum... George, je pense que nous devrons nous contenter pour l'instant de nos moyens actuels... le coupa son supérieur.

- Nous sommes bien capables désormais d'envoyer des télégrammes à travers les airs, alors pourquoi pas ça...

- George, s'il vous plaît...

- Ce serait comme des sortes de machines capables de tout enregistrer...

- George !

- Désolé, Monsieur, je crois que je me suis encore laissé emporter par mon imagination.

- Oui...Hum ! Bien, enchaîna William, revenons à des choses plus concrètes, voulez-vous...Dites-moi où en sont les investigations concernant l'affaire de la jeune fille de l'asile.

- Et bien, pas grand chose de neuf, je dois vous l'avouer...Jackson et Higgins sont sur cette enquête mais sans résultat, pour l'instant. Aucune Claire n'apparaît dans le signalement des personnes disparues...

- Bien, je pense que nous devrions concentrer nos recherches aux abords de Toronto. Envoyez des hommes explorer les chemins, les forêts...

- Vous pensez à quelque chose en particulier ? le questionna George.

- A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien, George...une intuition peut être...Il vaut mieux explorer toutes les pistes possibles et ne rien laisser au hasard.

- Entendu, Chef, je mets nos meilleurs hommes sur les recherches, dans ce cas.

Il suivit du regard son collègue qui sortit et l'air soucieux, alla s'asseoir à son bureau. Claire avait vraisemblablement été victime d'un accident, au vu des blessures qu'elle présentait à son arrivée à l'asile. Il doutait cependant qu'elle ait pu parcourir une longue distance avant d'atteindre les jardins qui entouraient le bâtiment. Sa disparition n'avait pas été signalée et ce mystère laissait supposer que sa famille proche ait pu être victime elle aussi de cet accident. Il appréhendait ce que ses hommes et lui allaient vraisemblablement découvrir, et nul doute que cette jeune fille avait du vivre des événements tragiques.

Comment se faisait-il qu'aucun élément concret n'était apparu ? Comment se faisait-il que rien, pas le moindre indice, n'ait pu les éclairer dans cette affaire ? Tout cela était vraiment étrange...Quelque chose devait leur échapper, il en était certain.

Il repensa alors à Julia... Il savait que chaque moment passé avec la jeune fille la comblerait et redoutait sa réaction lorsque l'enquête serait terminée, lorsque la jeune fille serait rendue à sa famille... Elle n'aurait alors plus personne sur qui reporter cet élan d'affection. Il s'était bien gardé d'évoquer ce sujet avec elle la veille au soir, évitant de l'attrister un peu plus. Au fond de lui, le jeune inspecteur craignait que leur couple ne pâtisse de ce nouveau tourment et que Julia finisse par s'éloigner de lui. L'idée de la perdre à nouveau lui était insupportable... Il ne doutait pas des sentiments de sa femme, car leur amour avait prouvé par de nombreuses fois combien il était solide, mais il redoutait qu'elle s'enfonce peu à peu dans une sombre mélancolie...

Un terrible dilemme se présentait à lui : résoudre au plus vite cette enquête et enlever à Julia ce qui lui apportait du réconfort, ou bien au contraire délaisser cette affaire, et trahir son code d'honneur et sa profession, et priver ainsi cette enfant de sa famille...

Non, cela était tout bonnement inconcevable ! Il chassa rapidement cette idée et se sentit immédiatement coupable que ce genre de pensées ait pu germer dans son esprit.

William Murdoch était quelqu'un d'intègre et jamais il ne ferait quelque chose qui pourrait entraver une enquête, quelle qu'elle soit. La seule fois où il avait enfreint la loi en libérant une meurtrière avait bien failli lui coûté sa place, et même s'il ne regrettait pas son geste, désormais il s'abstiendrait de tout acte compromettant. Sa vie privée n'avait pas à interférer dans son travail, et de toute façon, il était persuadé que Julia n'ignorait pas qu'à un moment ou à un autre Claire et elle devraient se séparer.

* * *

Cet après-midi d'octobre était particulièrement maussade et l'automne était désormais bien installé. Le vent s'était levé et balayait les feuilles mortes qui recouvraient le sol du jardin. Les arbres arboraient encore fièrement leur feuillage coloré, mais elle savait que dans quelques semaines, ils offriraient le triste spectacle de leurs branches dépouillées. L'hiver n'avait jamais été une saison qu'elle appréciait, comme la plupart des habitants de cette ville, mais cette année - plus encore que d'ordinaire, sans doute - la perspective d'affronter les rudesses du climat la démoralisait au plus haut point. Déjà presque dix-sept heures. L'obscurité envahissait le salon et la maison ne tarderait pas à être plongée dans le noir. Julia frissonna et resserrant son châle autour de ses épaules, se leva du sofa pour aller ajouter une bûche dans la cheminée. Les flammes à demi éteintes se ravivèrent soudain et le feu crépita à nouveau, recommençant à lécher avec gourmandise le bois qui émit des craquements secs.

Juste après le départ de William, Dorothy était passée lui apporter du thé et des tartines. Elle avait profité de son petit déjeuner au lit et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, elle s'était rendormie jusque tard dans la matinée. Elle s'était réveillée au moment où l'horloge sonnait onze heures. Elle s'était habillée, puis était descendue à la cuisine où Dorothy achevait ses tâches ménagères. Julia s'était contentée d'une légère collation, et avait tenu à ce que sa jeune gouvernante prenne son après-midi. La jeune fille suivait en parallèle de son emploi chez le couple des études de secrétariat, si bien que chaque moment libre lui était précieux pour pouvoir travailler sur ses cours. Julia et William l'avaient immédiatement encouragée à persévérer dans cette voie, et avaient toujours su se montrer compréhensifs lorsque Dorothy avait besoin de prendre un jour de congé ou bien terminer plus tôt.

Une fois seule, Julia s'était rendue dans sa bibliothèque et après avoir feuilleté quelques ouvrages, elle avait fini par dénicher un ancien recueil de poèmes de Shelley datant de l'université. Elle avait finalement passé l'après-midi allongée sur le sofa, se plongeant avec délices dans cette lecture qui avait peu à peu réussi à apaiser son esprit tourmenté.

* * *

Julia alluma la petite lampe du salon, tira les lourds rideaux en velours et retourna s'installer sur le canapé. Elle se couvrit les jambes avec un plaid et s'enveloppa un peu plus dans son châle. William lui avait promis de rentrer dès qu'il le pourrait, et elle espérait qu'il serait bientôt à la maison. Son regard se perdit dans l'âtre où la bûche se consumait et elle repensa à leur conversation de la veille.

Elle s'en voulait de s'être montrée aussi distante et elle admirait son mari pour sa patience, sa gentillesse, la manière dont il l'avait écoutée et comprise...

Elle savait combien il l'aimait et qu'il ferait tout pour elle... mais elle, qu'avait-elle à lui offrir en retour ?

Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux, et son esprit se mit à vagabonder. Elle repensa à Claire et l'idée de lui rendre visite demain la réconforta.

« Je m'apitoie sur mon sort, alors que cette enfant est séparée de sa famille... Elle n'a que moi sur qui compter, alors ce n'est pas le moment de flancher, Julia ! Tu dois l'aider à retrouver ses souvenirs, et... »

Elle était en train de réfléchir à sa prochaine séance de travail avec Claire lorsqu'elle entendit la clé tourner dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée.


End file.
